The Naked Nest
RED (5 - 7) |risk_level = WAW |subject_number = O-02-74 |facility = Yes |possess = Yes |image2 = TheNakedNestPreferences.png |good_mood = 15 - 22 |norm_mood = 9 - 14 |bad_mood = 0 - 8 |emotional_boxes = 22 |qliphoth_counter = X}} "It can enter any hole of your body." - The Naked Nest's entry The Naked Nest (O-02-74) is a spherical Abnormality, similar to a rock, covered in a strange brownish substance, has multiple holes of different sizes on its surface, and seems attached to the floor. It acts as a hive or nest, and while in work, worms of the same color come out of the holes. Ability Its ability triggers upon ending a work. When finishing a work, the containment room will be covered by a screen effect similar to the surface of the Abnormality for a few moments. Afterwards, the work will end normally. During that moment, the employee might get infected and present symptoms after getting out. The chance of getting infected is proportional to the employees HP along with increasing the infection chance the lower the mood is ( Normal=30%, Bad=60%). However, this is not activated if the result of the work is Good. At first, the an employee infected by the ability will have small gray or brown circles present on their face, which is the first sign of the infection. After a while(~9-14 seconds), the employee will begin to show other symptoms, namely a green cloud around the employee and a much slower Movement Speed. If an infected employee is near another non-infected employees, the infection might spread to the closer employees. After presenting symptoms for some time(~30-40 seconds), the employee will transform into a minion of The Naked Nest. This can be prevented by killing the employee or passing the day before they start to transform(38-53 seconds). The transformed employee will have a new appearance, similar to a humanoid version of the nest, and 300 HP. The uncontrollable employee will discard their weapons and attack employees with their bare hands, inflicting Red Damage and having a possibility of infecting additional employees. Infected employees will not be targets of the transformed ones and will not attack the transformed ones, but they will attack the infected ones if they are trying to suppress them. In case the attacking employee is transformed while being attack by other transformed employees, they will continue to attack that target for some time until leaving the area. The transformed employees are considered 'Out of Control', can still be healed by the Main Rooms and don't make any LOB Point penalty when ending the day with them alive. Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Details The Naked Nest responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct; Repression; Attachment; Insight. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Naked Nest's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-8 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 9-14 will cause it to feel Normal, and 15-22 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 5 - 7), the amount of E-Boxes (22) and their emotional states. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4 (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "An observation result has concluded that employees with low HP are more susceptible to Naked Nest's special ability while working. In particular, taking higher damage during work raises the probability of skill activation." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Some of the employees suffering from the phenomenon had the following symptoms. 1. Green skin and a rash on the body. 2. Drastically reduced movement speed. If any symptoms mentioned above are seen on any employee, remove them immediately." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "After leaving who was suffering the symptoms mentioned above for a certain time, the employee changed into a form similar to The Naked Nest (hereby called O-02-74-1)." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** " Any employees that have been in contact with the infected employee prior to them turning into O-02-74-1 are likely to be infected as well. All employees in the department and section must be observed for any symptoms mentioned in management rule 2." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not: "Non-escaped Object". Even when it doesn't possess defenses by itself, the minions will take defenses of the current suit that they were wearing. Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon, Suit and Gift 'Shed Skin'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Shed Skin |Damage = Red 35-50 |AttackSpeed = Very Slow |Range = Long |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 4 |Description = "Its slippery surface may disturb some employees." |SpecialAbility = "Give Effect to the target by 25 % probability to make vulnerable to the R property"}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Shed Skin |RED = 0.6 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 1.2 Weak |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 3 |Description = "Its slippery surface may disturb some employees, but its scales are multi-layered, suitable for protection. Even when it is torn, its regenerative abilities will soon repair itself." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +5, SP +2 |Chance = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 }} Story * "When you spot any employee whose face is turning a dark green, please report them to the Sephirah of each department immediately. Please be advised to verify that the cause of the discoloration is not just a simple stomachache. When advised to visit the medical ward, those with a stomachache would agree, but an infected employee would try to act like nothing was wrong. If so, don’t alert the employee that anything is out of the ordinary. When the host becomes agitated, the infection will speed up. If the skin begins to change, then 30% of the brain has already been consumed. Any conversation at this point will be done by the Abnormality, so don’t pay it any mind." * "The Abnormality that is residing inside the host’s frontal lobe and the host will not feel any physical sensations. You can try stabbing the employee with something sharp, feigning as a mistake, but this is not recommended. As mentioned before, the host is already part of the Abnormality, around 30%, so conversing will be impossible." * "The Naked Serpent” can enter any hole of your body." * "This doesn’t mean covering up your orifices will impede it from entering." * "But it will help ease your mind if you cover up as much as possible." * "The Naked Serpent’s final destination is your frontal lobe." * "You will become the serpent’s nest, attacking anything in sight." * "Please understand, if you become a nest, we will be forced to shoot you on sight and burn your corpse." Flavour Text * "The Naked Nest's nest appears to form a wet and sleek sphere. It is not unreasonable to mistake 's brain as a nest" * "When 's skin becomes hideously green, it's already too late." Trivia * Its ability is similar to Queen Bee except that possessed employees can infect while attacking and don't need to kill the target. Also possessed employees doesn't count as minions, so they can be killed by Execution Bullets. Gallery TheNakedNestContainment.png|The Naked Nest's containment TheNakedNestScreenEffect.png|The Naked Nest's Screen Effect at the end of each task TheNakedNestInfected.png|An agent infected by the Nest TheNakedNestMinionAgent.png|An Agent transformed TheNakedNestMinionClerk.png|A Clerk transformed TheNakedNestDetailsUnlocked.png|The Naked Nest Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Original Category:Animal